


The Hollywood Kiss

by AnonymouslyDead



Series: Superhero Requests [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: Harley comes home to Pamela destroying the city.This was a request from TheShockerWhoShocksPeople who wanted a Hollywood Kiss. Thanks for the prompt!
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Series: Superhero Requests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707157
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	The Hollywood Kiss

Her plants covered everything. Everything from cars to buildings to cars were swallowed in a thick mesh of writhing vines and reaching stems. The citizens of Gotham screamed, trying to run. However, there was nowhere to run. Her plants curled around their feet and pulled them back. Just another human to grease the wheels of her evolution.

It was beautiful. She could feel her plants pulsing with sentient life throughout the city, growing and spreading their reach in all directions. They punched through concrete and wrapped themselves around human constructs only to-

She clenched her fist, directing one group of vines to constrict. Blocks away, the NOMS building- the vanity project of a bunch of disgusting, polluting CEOs that long marred the night sky- came crumbling down. 

What a beautiful sight.

She did it again and again. Towers fell one by one until there was nothing but plants and rubble. Her plants then churned amongst the debris, churning it into a fertilizer for her plants to consume and thrive off of. Just as she had designed them to.

She felt a certain pride. Something about accomplishing what she had long swore to do. Gotham was a vile creation of humans that was destined to topple from its own avarice.It took too much from the Earth. Now, the Earth would swallow it.

She clenched her hand and thrust upward. Vine-like plants swirled around her, knitting into a stable platform under her feet to watch the destruction of Gotham from.

“Thank you, my dears.” She bent down and pet along the long, fibrous vine. The vine let out a pur. “You’re doing so well. Keep consuming Gotham. Tear it all dow-”

“Hey, Red!” 

Pamela looked up from her plants and down what had once been downtown. She spotted someone amongst the mesh of plants churning the street. She quickly directed her plants to clear a spot for the person. 

“Harley?!”

“Yeah!” The person hopped up, waving their hands. Then, they came running at Pamela’s platform. Pamela directed her plants to grab a hold of them and lift them up towards her. 

Sure enough, her plants bring her Harley. Her pale, made up face poked out from the webbing of plants wrapped around her. She directed the plants to release, allowing Harley to step onto the platform.

“So...I leave for a few days and you take over Gotham without me?” Harley asked with a smirk. “You must’ve missed me something terrible.”

Pamela responded by surging forward, flinging her arms around Harley. She leaned in and captured Harley’s lips in a desperate, excited kiss. Harley’s hands made their way to Pamela’s face as she kissed back. Their lips slid together and seperated with a wet pop before they surged together again. Pamela let her hands drift up into Harley’s hair. She lightly clinched the strands between her fingers, earning a quiet whine from Harley against her lips.

Finally, Harley pulled away huffing. “Wow.” She smiled. “I should leave more often.”

“Don’t.” Pamela said softly.

“Aw, I’m not going anywhere, Red. I just got home...if home is still standing.” Harley placed her hand over her eyes, looking out at the destruction around them.

“This is downtown. Our hideout is more towards the Diamond District.”

“Ah.” Harley nodded.

“So, how was Brooklyn?” Pamela asked while she urged her plants forward to find more to destroy.

“Oh, you know how it is. You see one dumpster of a city, you’ve seen them all. Now, Metropolis, I-”

Harley fell silent. Pamela looked at her only for Harley to point. When she looked, a strange, black jet zoomed across the sky. Probably heading towards them.

“God damn it.” Pamela called back her plants to swirl around her, building up a strong body for her. 

“Hey! We were having a moment, Bats!” Harley waved her bat threateningly at the jet. The jet did not care. It kept coming for them. It let out a sound and unfurled some kind of laser. 

“Welp, this is a fine welcome home.”

“Next time, I’ll bake you a cake, Harl.”

“Please do. Now, let’s go wail on Bats.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comment what you think and hit kudos if you liked it!


End file.
